Respirator masks, sometimes referred to as “gas masks”, are used extensively in chemical, biological, radiological and nuclear (CBRN) defense and other applications (e.g., other military, industrial or police applications) to protect a wearer against inhalation of noxious agents (e.g., chemical agents, biological agents, radiological agents, and/or other poisonous or otherwise harmful agents that can cause disease, injury or death). These masks may also provide protection for the wearer's eyes and/or skin.
It is typically desirable to have a respirator mask which, besides protecting its wearer, will minimally affect comfort and/or performance of the wearer. For example, low respiratory resistance is important to avoid making it difficult for the wearer to properly breathe. As another example, lightness or proper weight distribution of the mask is usually desirable such that the wearer is not overburdened with unnecessary weight or a significant weight imbalance on his/her head. Other factors that can often be relevant include visibility, ease of use, and airflow management.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for improvements in respirator masks that can be used in CBRN defense and other applications.